Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf experiment
by nobleboivin
Summary: Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along. Giving the same rating as Big Bang Theory and Teen Wolf just to be safe. Pairings are Sheldon/Amy, Howard/Bernadette, Penny/Leonard, Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac and Lydia/Aiden. Betad by Edanacat.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 1

"Do you want to come down here for spring break?" Penny asks her cousin from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Lydia squeals. "Uhm, is it okay if I bring a few friends?"

"Yeah that would be great." Penny replies, "How many friends are going to have with you?"

"A few, we'll stay at a hotel though." Lydia assures.

"You guys are welcome to stay here if you want." Penny offers.

"You sure?" Lydia asks. "I've heard about your neighbors before and the guys I know will probably kill that Sheldon guy." Lydia points out.

"Yes, I'm sure. And your friends would have to be insane to not want to kill Sheldon at some point. Besides, if Sheldon gets on your nerves, I know a few ways to get him to back down. Okay?" Penny says.

"Well, I guess you're right." Lydia admits after a moment of thought. "Okay then, we'll be there in a couple days."

"Perfect. That'll give me some time to get things set up here." Penny cheers before saying a quick goodbye to her cousin and hanging up. Penny quickly wanders over to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, where she finds the guys playing one of their games, and sits next to her boyfriend. She plants a kiss on Leonard's cheek, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss her back.

"How's your cousin?" Leonard asks.

"Good, she and a couple of her friends are visiting for spring break and they're going to be staying at my place." Penny says with a grin.

"That's great." Leonard congratulates, "I've been wanting to meet your cousin for a while."

"_I _have too," Sheldon says, "It'll be nice to meet someone in your family that has an I.Q greater than yours."

"I so look forward to her pawning your ass when she gets here." Penny grins.

"I highly doubt she's smarter than me so therefore she won't be "pawning" me." Sheldon says.

"Anyway," Penny says, rolling her eyes, "they'll be here in a few days. Can you guys help me get everything ready and let a couple people stay here if necessary?" Penny asks.

"Sure." Leonard says.

"I suppose." Sheldon agrees, "It _is_ a 12 hour notice."

"Thanks guys." Penny squeals before hugging hugs Leonard and Sheldon. Sheldon lets out a slight grimace and Penny quickly backs up. "I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm just so excited." Penny grins.

"I'll ignore it this time." Sheldon says. "Just make sure that they get tested before staying here."

"We'll see. In the meantime I'm stealing the car because mine is in the shop." Penny kisses Leonard bye and waves to her friends as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Over in Beacon Hills, Lydia heads over to Kira's house, where she finds the kitsune in her room, studying with Allison. "Good, you're both here. Start packing, you two are coming with me to visit my cousin for a week, no <em>if<em>s _and_s or _but_s." Lydia commands.

"We are?" Kira asks, getting excited.

"Yes and you're bringing your boyfriends as well."

"Don't any of us have a say in this?" Kira asks.

"Definitely not." Allison says, instead of Lydia. "When are we leaving?"

"Well, we'll be there in a couple days." Lydia answers.

"Sounds cool. I've got to start looking into colleges anyway." Allison admits.

"I guess me and Scott could use a vacation from here." Kira admits. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Um… Pasadena." Lydia says.

"Wait, Pasadena?" Allison says, stunned. "We're going to be around the same cousin that hangs with those weirdoes?"

"Yes." Lydia says with a hint of protectiveness in her voice.

"You do realize that we will kill them right. Especially that Sheldon guy." Allison says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lydia replies.

"What's wrong with them?" Kira asks, slightly worried.

"I suppose _eccentric_ is the right word to use." Lydia says.

"You mean like us?" Kira wonders.

"No, more like Stiles off his meds, multiplied by twenty, bad." Lydia answers.

"That is bad." Kira gulps.

"Why _there_ of all places?" Allison asks.

"I haven't seen my cousin in a while," Lydia says, "and Caltech seems interesting. As for why I want you guys to come, I need someone around to stop me from going and blasting someone's head off with my sonic scream."

"What's to stop us from killing them?" Allison questions.

"Me." Lydia replies with a smug grin on her face.

"I should probably go ask my parents if it's okay that I go." Kira says and leaves the room. Allison texts her dad and then Isaac, and Lydia sends a text to Scott. Kira comes back seconds later. "Okay, they're okay with it." Kira says, smiling.

"Isaac's coming." Allison grins.

"Scott's coming too," Lydia says, looking up from her phone, "Now, you two need to start packing." Lydia commands.

"Wait what about me?" Kira asks.

"You just said that you were coming." Lydia says.

"That's not what I mean." Kira says, "I mean, what am I supposed to do about this?" Kira asks as she draws some electricity from a socket. "I need to feed on energy every now and then."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Lydia sighs, completely forgetting about her friend's habit of blowing lights when feeding.

Allison giggles and the girls then help Kira pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 2

**KaylanRenee: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thanks. Will do.**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm working on it.**

**FallenWolfWithaCrossBow007: Thanks**

**Shady: Here you go**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows and sorry it took so long to update. Just a slight case of writers block and personal issues.**

**A/N: So I've been asked to mention SOPA. Honestly, I don't want to get into a whole debate. Yes it would be bad for us but it would also be bad for the economy in the long run. If you guys want this whole thing to stop once and for all petition the copyright holders to get the politicians to stop. If enough copyright holders were to say that they were okay with fanfiction and stuff then politicians would shut up once and for all. Alright, that's my view. Let's get on with the story that I set out to write.**

Two days later a couple cars pull up to an apartment building in Pasadena, California. Lydia, Allison, and Kira get out of one car. Scott and Isaac get out of the other car.

"This the place?" Scott asks.

"Looks like it." Lydia answers.

"So why again didn't Aiden want to come?" Allison asks.

"He didn't want to get bored." Lydia answers.

"His loss."

The five head in with their bags.

"So, what is this cousin of yours like?" Isaac asks.

"Oh she's cool. She's nice, friendly, and tough. You guys will like her. It's her neighbors I'm worried about." Lydia explains.

They go up to the second floor.

"Sheldon has a big ego and he's narcissistic. If you feel like killing him then you know you're sane. It's when you don't want to kill him that you know you have a problem." Lydia adds.

"So he's like Peter?" Isaac asks.

"Worse."

"What? No one can be worse than Peter!' Isaac states.

"Oh believe me it's possible."

The group heads up to the third floor.

"So wait, is it because of Sheldon that you made us have a complete physical before leaving?" Scott asks.

"It was either that or he does it when we're all asleep." Lydia answers.

They head up to the fourth floor.

"So I'm thinking after we settle in, we take a look at the sights and check out Caltech." Lydia states.

"It's strange that you want to go to Caltech. I always thought you would make a perfect actress or model." Scott states.

"Thank you." Lydia beams.

"Would I make a cool actress or model?" Kira asks.

"I think you would be great at anything you want to be." Scott answers.

"Aw… that's so sweet."

They're about to knock on the door when Penny quickly opens up and latterly runs into her cousin.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Penny says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lydia answers. "Are you, you seem like a nervous wreck."

The wolves and Kira can practically smell the fear and panic rolling off the blonde.

"No I'm not one of my friends got attacked by an animal early this morning. I was just about to see if you were coming so that I could head to the hospital." Penny explains.

"We'll put our luggage away and go with you." Lydia says.

"That's not necessary."

"Oh don't give me that. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Even Sheldon?" Penny asks.

"Of course." Lydia says with a fake smile.

The teens put their luggage away. Lydia quickly gets her friends' attention while Penny is talking on the phone.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go to the hospital and make sure that this isn't a supernatural attack." Lydia orders.

"I was thinking the same thing." Scott states.

"You guys are going to have me hack their computer systems aren't you." Kira asks.

"No, we're going to visit whoever it was that got attacked but that would be a good idea. Besides, ever since you mastered your powers, you love hacking."

"Your right I so do."

As soon as the teens are ready. The group heads to the hospital.

A/N: So who was attacked? Who out of the cast of the Big Bang Theory would make a good werewolf?


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

**Chapter 3**

**Ainsley: And here you go**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**A/N: Sorry I don't update as much. Personal stuff, other fics I'm working, and such prevented me from updated sooner.**

A while later the group arrives at the hospital. Penny finds Leonard and Howard in the waiting room. Lydia ignores the voices of the dead and dying she hears.

"How is she?" Penny asks.

"Amy is still in the operating room. Bernadette took Sheldon for a walk to calm him down. He's completely freaking out?" Leonard asks. "Who are they?"

"Leonard, Howard this is my cousin Lydia. These are her friends Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac."

"Nice to meet you." Leonard says and shakes hands with the teens.

"So what happened?" Lydia asks.

"One of the monkeys at Amy's place of work got loose. She and a few of her coworkers went looking for the monkey when she was attacked by some sort of dog or wolf."

The teens throw a quick glance at each other.

"Whatever it was, one of Amy's coworkers managed to get it away from her. They're still searching for the coworker." Leonard adds.

"Will she be okay?" Penny asks.

"I hope so."

Kira sneaks over to a computer and puts her hand on the screen. She channels a bit of foxfire into the computer. Amy's medical record appears on the screen. Kira reads over the report. She swallows hard and resists the urge to hurl. She walks over to Scott. Scott sees the tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Kira what's wrong?" Scott asks.

"She's lucky to be alive. That Amy girl has multiple bite-marks and claw marks. She's also lost a lot of blood." Kira whispers in Scott's ears.

"Is she okay?' Penny asks.

"She doesn't like hospitals too much." Scott lies.

"Sheldon is the same way." Penny admits.

Sheldon and Bernadette comes back with Sheldon. He sees Penny and just hugs her. Penny gives her friends a freaked out look.

"He's been clingy. I don't blame him." Bernadette answers.

"Um… it's okay Sheldon." Penny says and pats her friends back

A surgeon steps into the operating room.

"Amy will make a full recovery. She's resting now in her room. Your welcomed to see her." The surgeon says.

The group heads into Amy's room and visit her until visiting hours end. Later that night, Kira and Scott sneak into Amy's room. Scott carefully undoes the dressing on one of Amy's wounds. He sees the bite healing slowly.

"She was bitten alright and it's healing." Scott states as he dresses up the wound.

"What do we do?" Kira asks. "I mean we can't go outright and warn her friends."

"We might have to."

The two leave the hospital. Meanwhile, a massive wolf like creature keeps an eye on the hospital and hopes that Amy survived the bite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 4

Wolf Dragon Demon: Keep reading to find out.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been working on other fanfics and projects for friends. Here's the next update.

Later that evening Scott and Isaac sneak into the hospital. The boys make their way to Amy's room. Once there Scott carefully removes one of the bandages while Isaac keeps a lookout. Scott examines the wound carefully. He sees it healing at an accelerated rate.

"Yup she was bitten alright and she's healing." Scott says.

"Crap, how many days until the full moon?" Isaac asks.

"A couple."

"What do we do? I mean it's not like we can kidnapped her and lock her up."

"The last time me and Stiles did that it didn't turn out well." Scott admits.

Isaac looks at his new Alpha with a confused and disturbed look.

"We did it to Jackson." Scott states.

"Oh." Isaac says.

"When she wakes up later we'll have to tell her."

"That is going to end well."

"When does it ever?" Scott asks.

A while later Scott explains everything to the girls.

"You're kidding right?" Lydia asks as she crosses her arms.

"Nope." Scott answers.

"You seriously want to tell my cousin and her friends about Amy?"

"We don't have a choice. The last time we tried to lock up someone on our own it backfired severely."

Lydia sighs.

"He's got a point. Jackson did put a restraining order against Scott and Stiles." Allison points out.

Lydia exhales.

"Fine but I want to be the one to do it." Lydia says.

"Sure but we'll have to be there with you so we can show them proof." Isaac says.

"Fine."

The next morning Penny picks up Amy from the hospital.

"I can't believe that you're already able to get out of the hospital." Penny states.

"Really, the fact that I healed faster than normal doesn't strike you as odd?" Amy asks.

"Not really."

"Really?"

"I had a grandmother who could speak with the dead. Nothing really surprises me. The fact that you healed fast must mean that either you have spirits healing you or you have an ability you didn't know you had until when you really needed it." Penny explains.

"That is a good theory but then my family wouldn't have died if they had that ability as well." Amy points out.

"The carbon monoxide was probably too much for them to handle or it skipped some generations."

"Also a good explanation." Amy pauses. "What about the heightened senses?" Amy wonders.

"Heightened senses?" Penny asks.

"Yeah. Ever since I woke up my senses seem heightened and I feel edgy for some reason."

"Huh, weird. It could be associated with your healing or it might not be. I'm not really sure. Any scientific reason you can think of?"

"Not really." Penny answers. "So want to hang out at my place before you head home?"

"Sure. I'd really like to meet your cousin." Amy replies.

Penny drives to her apartment building. Once there the two head up to Penny's apartment and head in. Inside Penny's apartment, they see Lydia sitting on the couch. Scott and Isaac stand in back of her. Lydia gives her cousin a slightly worried look. The boys glance at Amy.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Penny asks.

"You two might want to sit down for this." Lydia says.

"Okay."

The two older woman sit down slowly.

"What's going on?" Penny asks.

"It's about your friend Amy's attack." Lydia states.

"What about it?" Amy asks.

"You were bitten by a werewolf and because you survived you are going to become one yourself or something similar."

Amy and Penny pause for a second and then start laughing. Lydia, Scott and Isaac stare at them with blank faces. The older girls stop laughing.

"Wait your serious." Amy asks.

"Yes." Lydia

"Okay, I may believe in cryptids and stuff but werewolves?" Amy asks.

"Yes."

"Lydia, that is ridiculous." Penny states.

"Why is it ridiculous? Aunt Celti could commune with the dead. I can as well." Lydia pauses "But I can see you need convincing. Boys. Show them."

Penny and Amy's jaws drop in horror as her cousin's friends begin to change. Eyes glow, nails lengthen to claws. The face changes. Wolf like hair glows. Fangs jut out of the mouth.

"Are you hallucinating?" Amy asks.

"No, are you?" Penny asks.

"No."

Within seconds Amy and Penny are drinking vodka straight from the bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 5

Scott and Isaac shift back to their human shape as they watch Lydia stopping her cousin from getting drunk. However, the wolves can't help but chuckle when they see Amy drinking. Amy stares at the bottle of Vodka and then stares at Penny only to stare at the bottle again.

"What the hell I'm not even feeling buzzed." Amy states.

"That's because werewolves can't get drunk." Scott answers.

Amy slams the bottle on the counter. She lets out a deep breath.

"Okay let's recap here." Amy says, trying to be rational. "You both are werewolves? As in the human/wolf hybrids from lore?"

"Yes." Scott answers.

"And I got turned into one?"

"Yes."

"I see. I just have one question." Amy says.

"No Isaac isn't an Alpha and I wasn't even in town yet when you got bitten." Scott answers.

"What about you and your girlfriends, Lydia?" Penny wonders.

"I'm a banshee which I inherited from our aunt. Allison is a hunter and Kira is a kitsune." Lydia answers.

Penny process everything.

"What is a kitsune and what exactly does a Hunter hunt?" Amy wonders.

"Hunters hunt evil supernatural beings while Kitsune are magical fox spirits with powers." Isaac answers.

"And a Banshee?"

"You should know what a Banshee is. We saw that documentary last week. I even told you that I had an ancestor who was believed to have become a banshee." Penny answers.

"Oh right." Amy says.

"So where is Allison and Kira now?" Penny wonders.

"There looking for a place to lock Amy up tonight." Scott answers.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Full moon. I'd help you out but we're going to track down the wolf that bit you." Scott says.

"Great so I go from being attacked to turning into a wolf and having to be caged."

"Your actually handling this better than what we did when we first turned." Isaac states.

"I'm thinking rationally. It's actually extremely hard to get me angry." Amy point out.

"That's good. You don't need any wolf outs in front of everyone." Scott says.

"Although you two should give her pointers. Penny and I will go shopping for Amy. She's going to need a new wardrobe." Lydia says.

"Excuse me but it took my bestie months to get my wardrobe looking nice? Like hell I'm going to get new clothes." Amy growls, eyes glow yellow.

Even Penny gets a little peeved and sends her cousin a death glare.

"Yeah well these two idiots go through their clothes a lot. If they can make a shirt last a week they're doing well." Lydia states.

"Exactly." Scott agrees.

"Fine but my bestie gets to choose my wardrobe." Amy states, her eyes stop glowing.

"That's why I'm taking her with me." Lydia says.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building in L.A., Kira uses her thunder to blast open a door and head into the building. They find a perfect location to keep Amy in.

"You think this is a good spot?" Kira asks.

"As good as any. We'll just have to make some additions to it." Allison answers.

"Chains and the usual?"

"Yup."

"I'll get started." Kira smiles and takes off to go buy some heavy duty chains.

That evening Penny brings Amy to the abandoned building. She sees her cousin, Allison and Kira waiting for them. A cage and chains has been set up. Amy looks at them with horror.

"Is all of that necessary?" Penny asks.

"Yes." Lydia answers.

"Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid this is the safest way until Amy learns how to control herself."

Amy lets out a deep sigh and goes into the cage. She sits down.

"Let's get this over with." Amy snaps.

Lydia nods. The three teens chain up Amy. Penny watches, heavily concerned for her friend. After Amy is chained up and secured the teens and Penny sit in another room.

"SO how long until Amy changes?" Penny asks.

"3… 2… 1…" Lydia says.

Amy suddenly lets out a blood curdling scream in agony. Penny rushes over to her friend but Kira and Allison stop her from getting to close.

"Let me go." Penny snaps.

Amy screams again. Penny starts to watch in horror as Amy begins to take on monstrous features. Nails grow into claws. Teeth sharpen and canines lengthen. Hair becomes wolf like. Ears become pointy. Face becomes demonic. Once done changing Amy lets out a monstrous howl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 6

gamelover41592: Thanks

A/N: And for fun this chapter will feature Jackson. Also if you like Naruto fanfiction a new poll is up on my page in regards to a fic I'm working on.

That same night Scott and Isaac move silently around the surrounding areas of L.A. They sniff the air trying to pick up the scent. Unfortunately they can't.

"You would think that for being L.A. we would find some werewolves a lot faster." Isaac says.

"Deaton and Derek both said that a lot of werewolves tend to stay away from large cities and live in more rural areas or small towns which makes sense. Stiles did say that most cryptid sightings are in rural areas." Scott replies.

"Makes sense." Isaac agrees.

Scott's cellphone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it's Jackson. He answers it.

"Hey Jackson." Scott says.

"Hi and Stiles says hi." Jackson says.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will."

"How is he by the way?" Scott asks with concern.

Stiles' crappy jeep finally died and in the process he was involved in a car accident. He broke and bruised several of his bones which is why he didn't come.

"Better. I just did a healing session." Jackson answers. "Anyway, I did some research by signing up at a cryptid website. Apparently there's been an increase of werewolf sightings in the area. A friend of Stiles' dad also told us that there's also been an increase of animal attacks."

"Obviously." Isaac sighs.

"Yes well as obvious as that may be the locals that are members of a cryptid sight and a werewolf subculture sight believe that the source of the sightings can be traced to an old house in the outskirts of the city. So I talked to Chris. He said that an old werewolf family used to live in that same area but they moved. I'm texting you the address if you want to check it out."

"Okay thanks." Scott pauses." Wait you told them that you were a werewolf didn't you?"

"What no. I said I think I might be a spiritual werewolf. There's a difference." Jackson says defensively

"Sure whatever."

Scott hangs up and reads the text. He shows it to Isaac who heard everything thanks to his super hearing. Isaac checks the map on his phone's internet and GPS feature.

"That's a few miles north of here. Let's go check it out." Isaac says.

The two rush to the abandoned house. Inside the Alpha that bit Amy steps through the house. He makes his way to the basement. In the basement pictures of Amy are pinned to the walls. There's a billboard featuring pics of Sheldon. Spiral marks are drawn over Sheldon's pictures. The werewolf steps up to Amy's picture and starts licking the pictures only to stop when he hears approaching footsteps and voices. The Alpha jumps through the roof of the basement and in front of two teens.

Scott and Isaac see the monstrous looking werewolf.

"Wow, Peter looked better than this." Scott taunts, his eyes glow red.

The three wolves howl. Scott and Isaac start to fight the alpha. However, the alpha over powers them and knocks them out. When the teens wake up they find a spiral mark drawn into a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 7

gamelover41592: Thanks although I've seen shorter.

The next morning Amy wakes up in the cell. She looks around nervously.

"Um… hello?" Amy asks.

Amy hears footsteps approaching. Allison's footprints and heartbeat sound like drums to Amy. The huntress walks up to the cage and unlocks it. Amy slowly exits the cage.

"Morning." Allison smiles.

"Morning." Amy says quietly. "Did…."

"Yes, last night really happened."

"What happens now?"

"Well Penny and Lydia went to go get breakfast. You'll need a high meat content now. Werewolves have a higher metabolism than humans and Kira is explaining this to your friend." Allison says.

"What are you mad?" Amy shouts.

"You're friends are scientists I'm sure they'll understand and you need a pack like what my wolves have."

"You're all werewolves?"

"No but werewolves are exactly like wolves. They have a predator mentality and a pack mentality plus if they know it'll be easier to avoid accidents." Allison explains.

"So how exactly are you convincing Sheldon and Leonard about this? They don't believe in the supernatural." Amy wonders.

"Kira is a kitsune, also called a werefox."

Penny and Lydia come back with food. Scott and Isaac follow them in.

"So how was your night?" Scott asks.

"Rough." Amy answers.

"Same here. We found the wolf that bit you." Scott answers.

"What? Who was he? Why did he do this?" Amy wonders.

"We aren't sure. He was hiding out in a cabin in the countryside. The only thing we know about him is that he had pictures of you and Sheldon. Sheldon's pictures were torn up or crossed out." Isaac states.

"Sounds like a werewolf was attracted to you and that's why he bit you." Lydia states.

"Is there a cure?" Amy asks.

"One but it's just a rumor." Scott says.

"What's the rumor?"

"You have to kill the Alpha that bit you."

Amy pauses. The thought of killing someone has never crossed her mind before. Meanwhile in Leonard's apartment, the guys and Bernadette finish watching Amy transform and shift back. Kira shows her glowing eyes to show that the video isn't fake. Raj faints, Leonard excuses himself and starts throwing up. Bernadette, Howard and Sheldon stare in shock.

After breakfast Amy heads to Leonard's apartment. Scott and Isaac can sense the building panic in Amy.

"It's going to be okay." Penny promises.

"No it's not. What if my friend's reject me. I've never had friends before." Amy says nervously.

"They won't I promise."

"What about Sheldon? What if he breaks up with me?"

"He won't. You two are perfect together." Penny points out.

"It took me years to get him to kiss me. It's going to be worse now." Amy says, the panic is causing her to start wolfing out.

"Amy, sweetie, calm down before you have an accident." Lydia says calmly.

"Easier said than."

Everyone hears footsteps running down the stairs. To Amy it sounds like an elephant is stomping down the hall. Amy mentally curses goes to turn around and run only to get grabbed by Sheldon and turned into a kiss.

"See I told you that no one would freak out. I already talked to them." Penny smiles.

Amy smiles and kisses Sheldon back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 8

gamelover41592: Thanks and I'm using your ideas.

Sheldon makes Amy a hot cup of chamomile due to the fact that she's distressed. Raj looks at Amy like she could attack him at any minute. Leonard gives Amy and Penny a few guilty looks. He feels bad for reacting that way but the experimental physicist has always had a week stomach. Sure he can watch a movie or play a game that has werewolves or something in it but Leonard knows it isn't real. However, if it's actually real enough it will make his stomach act up.

Bernadette rubs Amy's. Howard left to get a few supplies that are on a list that Scott gave him.

"Here you go." Sheldon smiles as he gives Amy her tea.

"Thanks." Amy smiles as she takes her tea. "Is it hot but not boiling hot?" Amy asks.

"Yes."

"Tablespoon of honey?"

"Yes." Sheldon replies.

"Two packets of sweetener." Amy asks.

"Yes."

"You know why I'm doing this?"

"Yup." Sheldon answers.

"Good." Amy smiles.

"Do I have to keep dog food in the apartment now?"

"Sheldon, why even ask that. We both know you know how to make homemade dog food."

"I'm trying and failing to pull a bazinga." Sheldon says sheepishly.

"Sorry Sheldon. Just don't feel too happy right now. Stressed and everything sounds loud." Amy admits.

"Understandable."

Sheldon kisses Amy's right cheek and heads back to the kitchen area.

"Okay, he's being way more affectionate than usual. It's freaking me out." Amy admits.

"I told him that you'll need reassurance and not just his usual 'there, there'." Leonard states.

"Oh, thanks." Amy smiles.

Sheldon comes back with his tea. He then starts looking at all the pictures that Scott and Isaac brought with them.

"So werewolves huh? Does that mean we'll have to lock her up every full moon and keep her from going after townsfolk?" Howard asks.

"At first you'll have to lock her up but she can learn control. Furthermore the whole traditional werewolf on a killing spree thing is way off. Werewolves are predators." Scott answers.

"Predators? You mean like what Howard was?" Bernadette asks.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Bernie, I'm not like that anymore." Howard whines.

"Really, what about that dream with me and that girl from sci-fi flick that you like?" Bernadette asks.

Howard doesn't answer and just blushes.

"No Amy isn't going to turn into your pervert." Penny states and then pauses and looks at Amy. "Although if you start hitting on me again I will punch you."

"You got it bestie." Amy grins.

Sheldon throws the pictures on the coffee table out of annoyance and disgust.

"These pictures are terrible. The lighting quality is wrong and that shirt of mine looks hideous in this picture. I should look as good as Amy in these. If not better." Sheldon states.

"Thanks." Amy beams. She knows he's trying to make an effort.

"Really, that's the only thing you see wrong?" Lydia asks.

"He's trying." Leonard says. "Anyway what do the spirals mean?"

"Revenge against Sheldon." Allison answers.

"Sheldon pissing off a werewolf. That's a new one." Howard states.

"With what's out there, I'm surprised that hasn't happened sooner." Penny states.

"They probably think he just has mental problems."

"Probably."

"Although, looking at these pictures and how Sheldon is crossed out I think that Amy has a werewolf stalker and he's jealous of Sheldon." Lydia states.

"Seems it." Isaac agrees.

"We're going to need a list of all the people you have ever dated and your friends so we can check them out." Scott says.

"You're looking at all my friends. As for dates I only dated once a year until I met Sheldon as part of a deal with my mother." Amy replies.

"What about Stuart?" Raj asks.

"Stuart I doubt is a werewolf and we only dated once. He was okay with it."

"Plus I try not to piss him off." Sheldon replies.

"That's true." Raj points out.

"Then it might be a coworker." Allison says.

"I'll make a list of people from work." Amy says and gets a notepad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 9

gamelover41592: Thanks and you're welcome J

That afternoon Scott, Isaac, Amy, Penny, Bernadette and Sheldon head out to a secluded area so that Amy can learn how to control her wolf side and how to control her new powers. Amy wanted to Sheldon and her friends to stay home so he wouldn't be scared of her but they wanted to be supportive.

"Alright so how do you teach me control and how to control my powers?" Amy asks. "Everything stinks and sounds loud already." She adds.

"You'll get used to it but seeing as we're only here for a week I'm going to have to do a crash course. First we have to find your anchor." Scott says.

"How do we do that?"

"I'm going to force you to wolf out. Sheldon here is going to try and talk you down. If that doesn't work the girls will try and talk you down."

"That sounds like a bad idea." Amy admits.

"My ideals usually are." Scott says.

Amy gulps and gives her friends and boyfriend a look. Scott wolf's out. His eyes glow red, showing his Alpha status. Scott already explained the basic dynamics of a pack. Isaac covers his ears as Scott lets out a monstrous howl. Even though she isn't his Beta, Scott can still exert some control over other betas. Amy doubles over in pain as she forcefully changes. Amy gets stands on all fours and starts growling at everyone. Isaac wolfs out just in case things get ugly.

"Alright you three start trying to talk her down." Scott orders.

Scott's phone rings. He answers it. Amy snarls and lunges at Isaac. The two Betas start fighting as Sheldon tries talking down Amy.

"Hey Stiles what's up?" Scott asks.

"You know how Liam has Intermittent Explosive Disorder?" Scott asks.

"Yeah."

"And you know how Jackson can still turn into a Kanima when angered enough."

"What happened?" Scott asks after sighing.

"Jackson wouldn't let Liam practice driving his Porsche and he got mad, wolfed out and tried to attack Jackson's Porsche and Jackson. Jackson went Kanima and the rest is the usual."

Jackson lets out a pained growl while holding back Liam with his tail. Liam lets out a roar. Scott has to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Yup he's pissed." Scott sighs once more.

Scott pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Put your ear away from the phone and then give the phone to Jackson." Scott orders.

Stiles does as he's told. Jackson grabs the phone. Scott lets out a growl that forces Jackson and Liam to shift to their human shapes. Liam drops to the floor and looks at Jackson with puppy eyes.

"You good now?" Scott asks.

"Yeah sore but we're good I think. You really should do something about Liam's I.E.D." Jackson says.

"We're working on it. Later"

"Later."

Scott hangs up the phone. He sees Isaac healing some slash marks in his stomach and Amy in human shape. Amy and Sheldon embrace while Penny rubs her friend's back.

"Found her anchor?" Scott asks.

"Yup, Sheldon and Penny." Isaac answers. "She hits hard."

"I'm a little jealous that I'm not her anchor though." Bernadette says.

"It happens." Scott says. "Now we have to learn to control your anger."

"I've never had anger issues before." Amy says.

"Werewolves tend to get angrier faster. So first we have to get you angry."

"That's easy. Microbiology is superior to Neuroscience" Bernadette says.

"Excuse me? It is not." Amy says and tries not to get angry but failing.

"Is too. Looking at brains all day is disgusting." Bernadette says.

"At least I don't need a microscope just to do my work."

"The founders of Neuroscience were hi the day they thought it would be a good idea to study the nervous system."

Amy growls, eyes glow yellow. Sheldon and Penny let out a sigh as Scott and Isaac hold back a snarling Amy.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it." Sheldon asks.

Penny nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 10

Kira, Allison and Lydia head to Amy's place of work with Leonard. The plan is simple. Leonard shows the girls around with the lie that he's getting something from the office for Amy. Meanwhile Lydia uses her banshee powers to see if she can commune with the Alpha the werewolf might have killed in order to gain his alpha status.

"Anything yet?" Kira asks.

"Not yet." Lydia replies.

They are approached by one of Amy's coworkers.

"Dr. Hofstadter what brings you by?" The female coworker asks.

"I'm picking something up for Amy that she left in her office. At the same time I'm showing these three around because they have an interest in neurobiology." Leonard replies.

"That's nice of you. So how is Amy by the way?"

"She's good, she'll be back in a few days."

"That's great. Tell her I said hi when you see her." The coworker smiles.

"Will do." Leonard smiles back.

Leonard and the girls head into Amy's office.

"Nothing yet." Lydia sighs.

"Wait, I think I got something." Kira says as she senses something electrical nearby.

"What do you sense?"

"Something that doesn't belong in this room."

Kira heads over to a vent and pops the vent open. She finds a mini camera and a microphone. She looks at Allison.

"What is that?" Leonard asks.

"Bugs, someone was spying on her." Allison replies. "Looks like the supernatural stalker theory is correct after all."

"We figured but what I don't get is why not just kill Sheldon instead of turning Amy?" Leonard wonders. It sounds cold but he has a point.

"Must be the Alpha wanted to share his gift with Amy. As for why he hasn't killed Sheldon yet, it's probably because the Alpha wants Amy to do that." Lydia answers.

"She's never kill him. As tempting as it is sometimes, none of us would."

"No she won't but Alpha's can control their betas."

"Aw crap." Leonard sighs.

After leaving Amy's workplace the four head over to a nearby coffee shop that Amy regularly goes to. Once there they order some drinks. Lydia begins to hear voices and gets a strange sensation.

"Thanks." Leonard says.

"Welcome." The woman at the counter says.

"Hey, whatever happened to George? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He quit when he found out that Amy was dating that weird friend of yours."

"That's a little overboard." Kira points out.

"I said the same thing but that's his problem I guess." The woman says and gets back to work.

"Hey guys." Lydia says.

"What?" Allison asks.

"I found the name of the werewolf. His name is George Andes."

"George Andes? That's the name of the guy that quit." Leonard points out.

"Well looks like we found Amy's stalker." Kira says.

Minutes later Scott shuts off his phone after talking to Lydia.

"Hey Amy, does the name of George Andes sound familiar to you?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, he worked at a coffee shop I got to. He was so friendly." Amy replies. "Why?"

"He's the werewolf that bit you."

"What? How can he do this to me?"

"Because he's messed up in the head." Isaac replies.

Amy's eyes glow as she thinks about George Andes. He was always nice to her and she was nice back. He didn't seem the type to become an insane stalker. That evening, Amy, her friends, Penny's cousin, and Lydia's friends come up with a plan to confront George.


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Summary: _Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along._

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 11

gamelover41592: Thanks. Sorry about the shortness though.

The next evening Lydia meditates on the coffee table in the living room of Penny's apartment. Everyone stands by and watches her.

"What is it that she's exactly doing?" Sheldon asks.

"She's trying to communicate with any of George's previous alpha because he certainly isn't a true alpha." Scott replies.

"And that'll help you find him how? George hasn't been to his house in weeks." Wolowitz points out.

"Because the previous Alpha would know where George is currently." Isaac replies.

"So what are you guys going to do once you find George?" Leonard asks.

"Well, if the rumor is true, Amy killing George should cure her of lycanthropy. If not then she'll become an Alpha." Allison replies.

"Shh." Lydia snaps.

Everyone quiets down. Lydia concentrates and begins to hear a mumbled whisper. She focuses on the whisper. The whisper stops mumbling and begins talking into Lydia's ears. Lydia's hand begins to twitch. Kira gets her friend a pen and a paper. Lydia starts writing down an address.

"This is where he's at." Lydia says.

"Alright we'll take things from here." Scott says.

"Are you sure?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, we deal with this on a weekly basis."

The werewolves, Kira and Allison leave the apartment and quickly rush to the abandoned building that George is hanging out at.

Having been discovered previously, George moved to the abandoned building, hoping that he couldn't be found. In the middle of the night he was planning on killing Sheldon and making Amy his forever by force if he has too. George finishes his lunch when he hears a noise down stairs. George sets his lunch on a counter and heads downstairs. He sees Amy.

"George, where the hell are you?" Amy shouts.

"Amy what a surprise." George says sinisterly. "How did you find me?"

"A banshee told me."

"I see. So are you here to thank me for your gift?"

"No I'm here to give it back to you one way or the other." Amy threatens, eyes glow gold.

"So you intend to kill me under the belief that if you kill me, you'll be cured?" George asks.

"Yes."

George starts laughing. Amy looks at him puzzled.

"What is so funny?" Amy demands.

"Did your werewolf pals forget to mention that I can control my betas?" George asks.

"No we didn't which is why she's under my power." Scott says as he approaches George.

Scott's eyes glow red. George growls, his eyes glow red as well. George pauses when he hears another growl. He looks and sees the other werewolf from last night walking up to him. Isaac snarls as he wolfs out.

"Two Alpha's and a Beta? This will be fun." George says with a sadistic grin and goes into his Alpha shape.

He resembles a humanoid creature with leathery wolf like skin and large fangs. George roars. Scott goes to his Alpha shape but unlike George he resembles a large black wolf. Scott snarls back. The two teen werewolves and Amy charge at George.

Claws and fangs clash. George kicks Amy through a wall and smacks Isaac to the ground. Isaac snarls and bites George in the leg. George howls in pain and kicks Isaac hard. Scott slashes George's stomach open. George impales the true Beta with his claws. Scott lets out a yelp as he backs up to heal. He steps towards Isaac to kill the young Beta when two of Allison's arrows that are charged with Kira's fox fire impale George's shoulders and hips.

George snarls as Kira slides in back of him. He roars in pain as he feels the back of his legs getting sliced open. Kira then channels her foxfire into George. Not enough to kill him, but enough to force him into human shape. Kira then impales George in the stomach to keep him to the ground.

"Amy now." Kira shouts.

Amy walks up to George, hesitantly. She gulps as she decides to whether or not kill him.

"Amy it's your only chance to be cured if the rumor is correct." Allison says.

"That's if the rumor is true. Otherwise you'll become an Alpha yourself and be tainted with the blue eyes of a killer." George taunts.

Amy looks at George and the teens. Amy would love to be cured but she isn't the kind of person to kill. She decides to think of the situation as a scientist. Amy tightens her hands into fists.

"I'm a scientist. No theory can't be tested without consequence." Amy says and kills George by ripping his throat out.

Everyone pauses.

"Well did it work?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know I'm not turning human but I don't feel any different." Amy says only to get hit with a migraine.

Amy covers her eyes as she growls in pain. Scott shifts to human shape as everyone surrounds her.

"Amy? Amy are you okay?" Scott asks.

The pain dies down as Amy opens her eyes revealing the glowing red eyes of an Alpha.

"Amy… I'm sorry." Scott says.

"Scott what happened to me?" Amy asks.

"The rumor was false. You're an Alpha now."

"What?"

"You're an Alpha now." Kira repeats.

Amy looks at the ground sadly. It was worth the risk but instead of sulking about it Amy decides to lead a perfectly normal life.

-One Month Later-

Amy is still adjusting to being a werewolf. She still can't control herself the best on a full moon but her friends and boyfriend have been helping her with everything from dealing with her abilities to locking her up when necessary.

Amy takes a break from dissecting brains at work when she hears a knock at her office door. Amy hears a nervous heartbeat on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Amy calls out.

Raj comes in and walks up to Amy. The smell of alcohol hits her nostrils.

"Hey Raj what brings you by?" Amy asks.

"Well I've been working up the courage to ask you but if I don't say it now I never will." Raj says, he's drunk enough to be able to talk to woman but not drunk enough to act like his usual self when drunk.

"What is it?"

"Can you make me your beta?"

"What?" Amy asks.

"Can you make me a werewolf?" Raj repeats.

"No."

"Please Amy. Scott said that lycanthropy cures illnesses and it'll cure my anxiety."

"First off it only cures physical problems not mental problems. Secondly I won't put you through what I went through and lastly there's a chance that you could die from a werewolf bite if you don't have the right spark." Amy explains.

"Can you at least think about it?" Raj begs.

"No I care about you too much to even think of doing that so I don't want to hear another word about it."

"But…. Fine."

Raj walks out of Amy's office. He figured there was a chance Amy would refuse so he decides to go to plan B.

That evening Sheldon locks Amy up in the basement of Howard's mom's house. Howard brought his mother to a play along with Bernadette. By the time Mrs. Wolowitz returns home she'll be too exhausted to even care if there's a snarling werewolf in the basement. Plus her meds will knock her out.

Amy pulls on the chains that binds her.

"Thanks Sheldon." Amy smiles.

"Welcome." Sheldon smiles.

"So what do you plan on doing tonight?"

"I'll be upstairs working. Howard sound proofed the basement so you won't make much noise but as a result I'll come down to check on you in an hour."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Amy says.

"Later." Sheldon replies.

The two kiss. Sheldon heads upstairs and gets to work. He turns on the T.V. and loads in a DVD of professor Proton. Sheldon blasts the volume as he gets to work. Raj comes in a couple hours later with some pizza.

"You're late." Sheldon complains.

"Sorry about that. There was a line and traffic was hell. I brought pizza." Raj answers.

"Whatever, now that you're here we can get to work."

"Yeah about that I came down with a bug. I'm just going to give Amy a piece of pizza, a drink and head home." Raj says.

"And this is why I tell you to get annual testing." Sheldon says in an annoyed tone. "Go ahead and don't get me sick." He sighs.

"Thanks."

Raj grabs a piece of pizza and a soda and walks away.

"And be careful. Amy didn't have a good day so she's having a bad night tonight." Sheldon calls out.

Raj nods and heads into the basement. Amy roars at Raj. She pulls on the chains and hits a barrier of mountain ash. Because Amy views herself as a monster, her wolf shape resembles a wolf like creature with a muzzle and all, almost like the stereotypical werewolf.

Raj sets the pizza in a tray and pours the soda in a bowl. He gives it to Amy.

"Hi Amy." Raj smiles.

Amy roars back. She doesn't recognize him as a friend, only sees him as prey at the moment. Raj puts the tray in the barrier. However, instead of sliding it up to her, he sets it in the perfect spot for him to get bit. Amy tries to claw at Raj but Raj dodges the swipes but when Amy goes to bite him, he lets her. Raj uses some mountain ash to repel the raging Alpha werewolf. He then removes all traces of him from the basement so that no one will know what happened. Raj staggers away as he feels the werewolf venom beginning to invade his body. Raj heads upstairs, sneaks past Sheldon and heads home.

Once home Raj lets out a blood curdling scream in agony as he feels the venom beginning to take effect. He doesn't know what's going to happen but he hopes he's cured of his anxiety.

A/N: And I'm ending with a cliff hanger. I'll be post another chapter to this fic once the sequel is up.


End file.
